In Which There Is Something Weird
by Merkwerkee
Summary: My first fanfic. As the title says, weird things happen when you put Batman in a no win situation, add O.C.s, and stir. Not abandoned, next few chapters currently merely lost
1. Batman's up against the wall

Author's Notes: This story is set as an alternative ending to Part 2 of the Owlman episode of Batman The Brave and the Bold. I own very little (i.e. the OCs), and am merely mucking about with the characters for my own amusement. Chapters will be short, and each will be from a different point of view

Batman's P.O.V.

They were in trouble. Trouble _he _had been responsible for them in with his inept handling of Owlman and the warp device. The Joker had betrayed him as he knew he would and taken the warp device when he did so. All his options were exhausted. How was he to save his comrades? Suddenly, the shadows reared off the floor and, despite his best efforts to the contrary, swallowed him. He could hear the startled exclamations of friend and foe alike as they did so. He tried to add one of his own to the cacophony, but he couldn't. As soon as he opened his mouth, the shadows flooded in and started doing strange things inside of him. _I'm sorry._ He tried to see who or what had…spoken? He tried to ask, to demand to know what it was doing and why it should feel the need to apologize, but he still could not speak. _I hope you'll forgive me, but I cannot allow the destruction of so many of this world's heroes. I most deeply apologize…_ and with that the shadows around him retreated as suddenly as they had come. He looked about in confusion without moving his head. Everything looked strangely brighter, as if there was more light being shed on the scene. Owlman looked startled for a second, but rallied himself enough to say "It doesn't matter what tricks you pull, Batman. You cannot win!" With that bit of posturing out of the way, Owlman attacked.


	2. Another View

Green Arrow's P.O.V.

From where I was trapped, it looked pretty bad. Bats was outnumbered, and like me, all the rest of the heroes in the room were in pretty dire straits. Suddenly, the shadows behind Bats reared up and wrapped around him. He must have sensed it coming because he started to dodge, but the shadows were too fast. They enveloped him completely before any of the assembled villains had a chance to react. I strained at the bindings that held me to the large wooden bulls-eye, but this attempt ended about as well as my previous tries had – nothing happened. All I could do was watch helplessly as the darkness changed shape slightly, getting taller and narrower. Just as it got to the point of serious worry (on my part, at least), the shadows dispersed as quickly as they came and left someone standing there. Was that really Batman? It certainly didn't look like him. The guy was taller than Bats – an impressive feat in itself – and thinner. His hair was pure white, and he had bat ears. His face was very pale, but he seemed to be clad in pure black from neck down, including gloves, boots, and a strangely leathery cape. The most striking things about him were his eyes; a pure, liquid red in colour, they had no pupils or irises and seemed to contain infinity in their depths. How could this being be the Batman I knew and respected? It didn't seem possible. Owlman seemed rattled, but rallied himself quickly. "It doesn't matter what tricks you pull, Batman. You cannot win!" he shouted as he started forward to attack. The being shifted his gaze from what seemed to be the middle distance to Owlman, and simply disappeared. _No, he didn't disappear,_ I corrected myself, _He moved to fast for me to see._ Owlman went down in the space of time between one breath and the next. The other supervillains and the various nefarious devices they were using to trap and torture him and the other heroes went down shortly thereafter. The whole time he was in action, I could only catch glimpses of what had...replaced?...Batman. He slowed down enough so that I could see him after the other he had finished with the villains and devices – I sort of wished I couldn't see him, though. He had Owlman by the throat and was holding him up clear off the floor. A strange, kind of burning, light entered his eyes, and he opened his mouth wide. For the first time, I saw the overlarge canines and it clicked. Fangs. Superspeed and strength. Oh shit. I knew with a terrible certainty that if I didn't intervene, Owlman would die. Even if he was a dirtbag, he didn't deserve that – and it would destroy Batman if he killed him. "Batman! Stop!" I shouted, reaching for my quiver if more deterrent than that was necessary. It turns out it wasn't; with a shudder, Bats dropped Owlman and, without turning to face us, spread his cape – only I could see I was wrong. It was a cape; it was a pair of large, leathery batwings. With a single mighty beat, he took off and, punching a hole in the roof en-route, flew off into the night. "Who – or what – was that?" asked Plastic Man, coming up behind me. "I don't know for sure," I answered honestly "But I'm betting that if we need to know, Batman will tell us."


End file.
